


I'm Only Warm When I'm With You

by Iansthugmuffin



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iansthugmuffin/pseuds/Iansthugmuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Freezing outside, but it's the warmest Mickey has ever been in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Only Warm When I'm With You

The rustling of the cold wind through the trees can be heard from outside the window. It’s almost completely dark outside, the last of the day’s sunlight trying to hold on just a bit longer. Mickey is curled up on his bed next to Ian, a large fleece blanket covering them both. It’s freezing outside, but it’s the warmest Mickey has ever been in his life. It’s been a year. A whole year has passed since Mickey found Ian at the club, since he had come out for the redhead who made his heart swim, and a year since Ian had lost the light in his eyes.

It wasn't easy getting Ian back, Mickey never thought it would be. He just hadn't considered how many times he would have to get him back over the span of one year. Mickey had thought that he was safe- that they were both safe- after he came out to everyone, including his dad. But the following morning when Ian didn't get out of bed, he was proven wrong. Ian stayed in the low for weeks, too many to count it felt like. But finally, one morning he got up. Mickey had been so thrilled to find that Ian was out of bed, he thought everything was going to go back to being okay, he thought it was over. He was once again lowered into a false sense of security, he once again thought they were safe.

 

Ian wasn't better, he wasn't okay. He had simply gone from being really low, to being really high; again. But everything was going fine, it wasn't perfect but for the moment- Ian was okay. Until the day he wasn't. It was all a bit of a blur, but one moment Mickey was at the Alibi with Kev, the next he was running to the police department after a phone call telling him Ian had been arrested. Ian had lost it, not only in a public place but he had Mickey’s son with him; which only made things worse. It was a nightmare. When Mickey had gotten to the precinct, he barged through the doors to find Ian sitting with his hands cuffed, looking so wrecked and upset. It broke Mickey’s heart.

 

Eventually- after keeping him in a holding cell for two days- they settled on sending Ian to a mental hospital. The broken look on Ian’s face as the took him away made tears fall from Mickey’s eyes. They said Ian would have to stay for a minimum of a month, and the first two weeks only immediate family could visit. Mickey felt like he was drowning. He and Ian were always being torn apart, and he had thought maybe they could finally be together and stay together. Of course something had to happen, something always happened. This somehow felt worse than all the other times they had been separated, Mickey didn't know how to fix this. He had no idea what to do.

 

Being away from Ian is always cold. Regardless of how the air around him feels, Mickey is always freezing when Ian is gone. Those two weeks when he couldn't visit, was like being buried by ice. Debbie and Carl came over a few times a week to tell Mickey how Ian was doing. It was always the same, ‘he’s doing better’. Mickey wouldn't believe it until he saw it though.

 

Finally, it was the day when he was allowed to start visiting Ian. He got there right when visiting hours began, and he planned on staying as long as he could. Once he had located where Ian was, he walked as quickly- and calmly- as he could. He slowly opened the door to Ian’s room, and was greeted by a bright smile, a true Ian smile. Mickey didn't waste any time, he walked, practically ran, over to Ian and kissed him. Ian’s lips were just as soft as he remembered, and he never wanted to let them go. He held Ian’s head in his hands and kissed him with a gentle ferocity, keeping their lips locked until they had to pull apart to breathe. Mickey kept their foreheads pressed together and just listened to the sound of Ian’s breathing and smiled, he was finally starting to thaw out.

 

Ian was released two weeks later, around October. That day was also a blur, a blur of happiness. That night, with Ian pressed against his back and Ian's arm holding Mickey close to his chest, Mickey was able to sleep better than he had in weeks. The following months were seemingly perfect. Of course it wasn't _really_ perfect, but it was pretty close. Ian took his meds every day, Mickey found a job fixing cars, they were happy.

 

“Mick?” Ian’s voice brought him back to the present. He turned away from the window to look at the beautiful boy sitting next to him. “Hmm?” Ian let out a small laugh. “Nothing. You’re just really quiet is all, you okay?” Mickey gave him a small smile. “Yeah man, I’m good. Just really glad you’re here.” Ian tilted his head at him. “Of course I’m here, I kind of live here, remember?” Mickey shook his head, ignoring Ian’s mocking tone. “Nah man, I just mean… I missed you.” Ian’s face softened and he gave him a knowing look, leaning in to press a small kiss to Mickey’s lips. “I missed you too Mick, every time.”

 

Mickey threaded their hands together under the blanket, the gesture which almost always ended up with Ian looking at him like he was the most important thing in the world. He shifted to lay down, pulling Ian with him. They stared into each other’s eyes for a few moments before Mickey felt himself being lulled to sleep.

 

It’s freezing outside, but it’s the warmest Mickey has ever been in his life.

  
  
  
  
~~[My tumblr](http://iansthugmuffin.tumblr.com/)  


**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this but here you go.


End file.
